the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hollows
Light and Smart Hollows are a Class of the Dardarian Dominion charged with operating most of the Dominion's flying craft. They are the Dominion's pilots, responsible for flying dropships, fighters, and aiding in the operations of larger ships. Hollows received their nickname after viable bodies were discovered to have hollow and weak bones like that of birds. They are very common. Appearance: Hollows stand at 5' 3" (on average), and usually wear chrome or white jumpsuits (chrome ones are worn on fighters or ships entering/exiting atmosphere, to protect from radiation). They are very skinny, bipedal creatures with two arms, two hands, two legs and two feet. Their heads bear an almost nonexistant nose, holes on either side of the head for ears, and 2 large entirely white eyes. They have white or light grey skin coloration, and the creation of lots of genetic manipulation. Abilities/Biology: Hollows are notoriously frail, able to break bones from falls or stumbles on planets with Earth-like gravity. This is caused by their hollow skeletal structure, meant to limit their weight as much as possible. In a similar manner, they have only the bare necessities in the line of internal organs and system. They have been genetically tailored to be small, and require as little energy as possible to keep alive. To maintain this, Hollows enter hibernation when not currently fighting, and have small but strong hearts. They suffer from lack of stamina, though, and as such much rely on advanced medical technology to keep them alive while on planets with higher-gravity. All these attempts at weight-reduction are meant to allow fighters to travel faster in-atmosphere, and also allow the Dominion to produce smaller ships. Hollows do come with some advantages, however. Hollows have excellent reaction times, can withstand far more G's than any human, and require little food, water, or sleep (mostly thanks to Dardarian medical technology). This does not mean, however, that the Hollows can fight. They harm themselves more often than they do enemy forces, unless they are in their vehicles. Without fighters to pilot, Hollows are all but useless (and are often killed in the event of a vehicle shortage, to save on other necessities). They use plasma-based sidearms, but are barely trained in them and are not expected to actually use them. Culture: The Hollow culture revolves around being the best pilot. Virtual reality simulations aboard larger Dardarian ships ensure that they never get "rusty," while also allowing them to constantly compete for a higher spot on the list. The higher a person's spot, the more they get paid and the more respect they receive from their peers. How to Deal with Hollows: # Are they in their fighers/vehicle? If so, do not bother running or fighting. Their ships are all but impervious to small arms fire, and running will simply be showing cowardice in your death. Hope they feel merciful. # If not, they can easily be dispatched in any form of conventional combat. Getting up-close is preferred, however, since then they cannot hit you or anything nearby with their plasma guns.